Easier In Bed
by rinnapark
Summary: He didn't know her. He didn't hate her. And he most certainly wasn't interested in her. So, why did he get this obsessive feeling when she was around? Almost as if he wanted to ravish her senseless. HibarixOCxTsunayoshi
1. The Sky

**EASIER IN BED**

**She was a girl. A normal girl with no special abilities, nor the tendency of getting herself into trouble. **

**So when she caught the eye of _the_ Hibari Kyoya, he knew that she was more than her appearance showed. **

**And he was more than willing to find out what laid beneath the perfect exterior.**

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! IT BELONGS TO AMANO AKIRA-SENSEI. I ONLY OWN MY OC(s)!****  
**

* * *

Rinna was never a person who cared much about school or interacting with her schoolmates. _Why was that so? _She didn't know. And she didn't particularly care. Despite this, she was one of those people who got high grades without trying. This was one of the main reasons why her schoolmates kept away from her. _Why was that so? _She didn't know this either. They probably found her too smart or just plain weird. People prefer to stay away from weirdness in general. But she didn't care. She had always managed to deal with life on her own and she was not going to let some brats judge her for things she was not. Well, she admits being a little different _(and smarter_) than the others, but it was not like she was some psycho killer. _Right?_ She sighed. All this thinking about other people made her head hurt.

While she was making her way to school she looked up in the _sky_. It was beautiful. There weren't many things she admired, but the _sky_ was one of them. The vast _sky_, which influences, accepts and understands everything. That big blue sea in which you could get lost and yet feel that comfortable feeling of being protected. The sky didn't judge or hate, it was just there, embracing everyone. She felt like a little kid for a moment. What was she doing? Standing like an idiot and looking up, searching for comfort. She hanged her head down and slightly chuckled.

"Old habits die hard, I guess...".

Just for a moment she thought she could…

"Never mind. It's pointless anyway."

* * *

Being in a class full of monkeys, idiots and overly enthusiastic fan girls was not a dream come true. She stood near the door, a bored expression on her face watching them behaving like some crazed animals. The guys were trying to lift some of the girls' skirts and the girls were screaming and giggling like a bunch of …. _Ducks;_ she didn't even know how she came up with that.

She sighed and went to her seat right in the back, near the window. It had the perfect view of the _sky_. There she goes thinking about silly things again. She put her things on the desk and sat down. Not long after her came the teacher and started the lesson.

English was not her favourite subject. And yet she was good at it. She knew it better than her own mother language – Japanese. You must be wondering how this is possible. She had spent most of her childhood in England, before moving back to Namimori at the age of nine. Her mother had taught her both of the languages, but Rinna preferred Japanese over English.

As the teacher kept on reading Shakespeare's _"Othello"_ she glanced outside. It was quite empty, with nobody out there. She was amazed at how the school discipline worked. Of course, there were those 'bad ass' students, who despite knowing very well what will happen to them, still cut classes or vandalized the school. In the end they were all _taken care_ by the Disciplinary Committee, more specifically by the _Demon_ himself – Hibari Kyoya.

Rinna was the type of a person who didn't rely on violence unless the situation called for it. It's not that she didn't like violence, but it was the fact that she wasn't such a good fighter. She knew how to dodge and land a hit. She even knew how to handle a gun, but never anything extreme, as fighting with _tonfas_, for example.

The Disciplinary Committee Head was the first person she came to admire. Not because he saved her or anything, but mainly because of the way he 'ruled' the school. Everyone was afraid of him, and yet most of the people respected him. Or at least that's what she thought. Sure, he may be a bit violent, but wouldn't you be too, if something dear to you is being disregarded?

It wasn't that she liked him or something. It was simply a platonic admiration. Rinna, like the others, preferred to stay away from him not from fear, but of the mere fact, that he was that sort of a person you could never get close to no matter what. She didn't mind that. Not at all. There were times when they ran into each other. Just glancing, saying hello, a nod from his head and off you go. Recently she noticed, that he recognized her more and every time they saw each other he would nod in her direction and she would smile at him. It became a sort of a routine for them. And she didn't mind it at all.

* * *

By the end of the day she was already mentally exhausted from all the childish acts of her classmates. Since her last period was P.E. and she didn't have the energy do to anything, she decided to go explore the school. Even though she had been in Namimori Middle School for almost two years she never managed to see its beauty and secrets.

Going up she decided to start from the rooftop. Climbing up the stairs she felt the light breeze coming from the top.

'I guess someone must have left the door open.'

She went up, through the door and suddenly came into view with the most beautiful and breathtaking scenery she had ever seen. The sky was a mixture of blue, red, yellow and orange, which blended perfectly in creating a picturesque view. She slightly opened her mouth and stood there, watching the _sky_, once again. She was ready to cry. No, she _was_ going to cry if she didn't move from that spot any sooner. But she couldn't. She wanted it, she dreamed of it, of that _sky, _which can take away all her sadness, pain and sorrow. Rinna was about to cry when a voice interrupted her little mind drama.

"Why are you not in class herbivore?"

"Huh?"

She turned around and came face into face with the Demon himself. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened once again. She just stood there wondering what to say, while Hibari was just watching her.

"I-I have a free period, Hibari-san."

"Hn."

She stared back and for a moment she could see something flickering in his eyes. She couldn't quite make out what it was and before she even had the chance to see more of it, Hibari turned around and went back to his nap, which she probably have interrupted. She looked at him a bit more and decided to leave so not to bother him.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya was not a person who cared about others. Maybe his Namimori and Hibird, but no actual human being. That girl, he had seen her before and everytime he did so, she would smile at him. And yet she always kept her distance from him. It puzzled him to a great extent and Hibari Kyoya was not a person who liked not knowing things. He had already seen her student profile, but the information in it was of a no value to him. Perfect grades, perfect discipline, and perfect appearance. _Way too perfect._ No information about her family or her background. Nothing. And Hibari didn't like that fact.

"So the herbivore thinks she could hide things…"

Hibari smirked and closed his eyes.

"_That's interesting_."

* * *

**So, this is the first chapter… **

**Heh, not one of the best, but hopefully it will improve later on :D **

**Read and give me your opinions. **


	2. The First Meeting

EASIER IN BED

She was a girl. A normal girl with no special abilities, nor the tendency of getting herself into trouble. So when she caught the eye of _the_ Hibari Kyoya, he knew that she was more than her appearance showed. And he was more than willing to find out what laid beneath the perfect exterior.

A/N: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! IT BELONGS TO AMANO AKIRA-SENSEI. I ONLY OWN MY OC(s)! A/N №2: Just to clarify, Rinna and Tsuna are 17 years old and Hibari is around 19 years old. I will do a character profile in the near future for more information. A/N №3: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! ; )

'That was a total embarrassment!'

Rinna thought as she descended down the stairs. How could she have forgotten that the rooftop was Hibari-san's favourite napping place. She shook her head. It didn't matter anyway.

She headed directly to her classroom to gather her things. She decided it was pointless to stay in school any longer as she might encounter Hibari again. Just the thought of it made her shiver. Rinna didn't know what had gotten into her. It wasn't not as if she liked him or anything. She just… okay, maybe she did have the slightest attraction to him. I mean, who wouldn't? He was practically a sex god walking on earth, with his beautiful features and tall frame. Hmm, maybe she really liked him-….

'No! Stop it! Snap out of it! What the hell is wrong with you woman? Have you gone crazy?'

Rinna sighed for the n-th time today. There was seriously something wrong with her, but she had nobody to blame except for herself. Actually, she blamed it entirely on her hormones which had gone overdrive. Last week, for example, she had a dream, which was quite a bit inappropriate and included her and a very much sweaty (not from any sort of a sport, mind you) Hibari. Both of them were in a very compromising situation which Rinna wanted to forget about.

'Yes, just my hormones. I'm attracted to his physical appearance rather than emotions!'

She moaned and plopped down on her chair. Suddenly she had the urge to bang her head on the desk, but decided against it. Her head was hurting enough and she didn't want it to suffer any more. Rinna laid her head on the desk and closed her eyes. How wonderful would it be if she just fell asleep right away, dreaming of her beautiful sky…

"Ciaossu!"

Suddenly a squeaky voice brought her back into reality. She snapped her eyes open and looked around. That was strange. There was nobody around and for a moment she thought she might be going crazy.

'Great. Not only I have become some driven by hormones girl, but I'm losing my mind too.'

She was about to lay down once again when a kick in the head interrupted her activity. She clutched it in pain and was ready to kick that motherfucker's ass who dared to do that to her. She turned to the direction from where the kick was landed, but was surprised to see a baby. A baby dressed in a suit, a black fedora hat on his head and a little green creature on his shoulder.

'What the hell?'

"You must be Rinna, right? Shizuka Rinna?"

Rinna just sat there; staring wide eyed at the baby and wondering how could a baby land such a powerful kick.

'I mean look at his legs! There are so tiny you could mistake them for-'

Another kick landed on her head. This time she cursed and stood up, ready do defend herself. She didn't know who he was and why he was here, but she was not a person who would take a beating, especially from a _baby_.

"Yes, I am. And who are you?"

The baby was looking at her with a curious expression. The short dark brown hair and her dark, almost black eyes reminded him a lot of _her_. Maybe it was really true. That Rinna was _her_ daughter and if that so, then he would be her-… No, that wasn't possible. Or at least that's what he thought, for the first time in decades _Reborn_ couldn't figure out something. Something really important to him.

"I'm Reborn. A mafia hit man. I've heard a lot about you from Dino, but I've never thought you would be such a beautiful young girl in a person."

Huh? Dino… why did that moron told someone about her. That idiot promised her! He promised not to tell anybody, nor to even mention about her existence! Oh boy, was he going to pay when she sees him.

"Thank you, I guess…. So, what can I do for you Reborn-_chan_?"

Her inner self smiled evilly. Like heck she was going to believe that this _baby_ was a hitman! She had seen enough of those in Dino's mansion, but a _baby_? Bitch, please!

Reborn scowled and dropped his fedora, covering his eyes. So the girl had guts and wasn't afraid to stand up for herself. She reminded him a lot of somebody, not of her mother, but _someone_ he knew much better. He decided to ignore her way of addressing him and smirked.

"I want you to join Tsuna's family Rinna. The Vongola Famglia."

She pondered. Tsuna – never heard of him, in fact it reminded her of fish. Vongola – now, she had heard about it. The most powerful and strongest famiglia in the whole world. The ruled the others, smaller families and she knew the Cavallone Famiglia was one of their biggest supporters. She wasn't exactly a mafia child, nor she was part of any mafia family, but she had her fair share of information about the way things worked in this world.

"I'm sorry, but I have no intention to join the mafia, especially the Vongola family. Dino and his family are enough for me. I don't have the time, nor the patience to deal with more crazy people."

Having said that she picked her bag and moved past him, going to the door. Before going out she stopped and turned around.

"And please, from now on, don't address me in such way."

Reborn stood there, thinking. He faintly heard the noise of the door closing and started wondering. Was it possible? Was she really related to him? Sure, he and her mother were involved in a romantic way, but she had betrayed him. And she wasn't even pregnant at that time. Or was she? He didn't want to remember anymore of _her_. Just the lone thought of her mother made his heart hurt. _The only sign he still had a heart. _

'That's interesting.'

He turned around and left too.

Tsuna was worried. Reborn had gone somewhere and he wasn't back. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't worried about Reborn. He was worried about _what _devious plan was Reborn thinking of.

'Hiiiieeee'

Oh god, don't tell me he was going to jump from somewhere, shoot him with a Dying Will Bullet and smirk evilly, while Tsuna was flying around naked and yelling nonsense. Just the thought of it made Tsuna feel like fainting.

"Juudaime! Are you alright?" Oh great. Tsuna didn't have anything against Gokudera, but sometimes his concern was a bit suffocating.

" , I'm fine Gokudera-kun." Gokudera just stood there with a wide grin on his face. He really admired his Boss. The way he protected the family in the future and the concern he showed for others were an amazing things.

"Haha, are you guys waiting for me?", the ever so popular baseball player came into view as both Gokudera and Tsuna turned to face him. Tsuna smiled brightly and opened his mouth to greet Yamamoto, but Gokudera beat him at it.

"Shut up, you baseball freak! Nobody was waiting for you.", a fussing Gokudera said. _Oh god, not again_.

Truthfully speaking, Tsuna was worried. The way they greeted each other, the way they talked and the way they behaved had changed since the battles they have fought. Sure, they have grown up not only physically, but mentally too. Tsuna stood tall and he wasn't that little looking animal like character anymore. He had grown into a good-looking young man, who knew what he wanted from life. Tsuna knew he had changed and the others have noticed it too. People started recognizing him more and most of them started respecting him as an individual.

Gokudera and Yamamoto had changed too, even though neither of them seemed to show it. Both of them got even taller and despite not showing it, they knew how the world and people around them worked. Gokudera behaved a bit more properly and Yamamoto wasn't this 'happy-go-lucky guy' anymore. He continued laughing and making jokes, but it was obvious that he wasn't oblivious of his surroundings; he himself had become more cautious.

Tsuna sighted. He really hoped they would stay the same way as before.

'_Even if it was just for a little while…'_


End file.
